Electronic devices, such as televisions, set-top boxes, routers, modems, dishwashers, refrigerators, etc. have been used to provide services to customers for many years. When the electronic devices fail, services are often lost and service providers are needed to repair or replace the electronic devices.
Installing and repairing electronic devices have been done by service providers' mobile technicians through service calls (e.g., house calls) using dedicated connections (e.g., wired connections to dedicated repair devices). The service calls can be inconvenient to customers and costly for service providers. Additionally, service outages, such as natural disasters, can cause the dedicated connections to be disrupted (e.g., technician unavailability, loss of network connection, etc.).